


we are one of a kind, irreplaceable

by sylviewashere



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Minific, fluff fluff fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 15:51:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14381925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylviewashere/pseuds/sylviewashere
Summary: stacie tries to cheer up her grumpy girlfriend





	we are one of a kind, irreplaceable

Stacie was used to Beca coming home angry. Working with D-list artists all day who didn’t want to listen to her advice took its toll on her tiny, impatient girlfriend. But usually at least all it took was crappy Chinese takeout and the promise of sex later to at least get Beca to smile a little. 

Today proved it was going to be more difficult. 

Beca didn’t even kick her converse off before she flopped onto the couch. Stacie looked up from her chair, turning down the music playing from her speaker. Her girlfriend was laying face down. 

“Hey, babe. Rough day?” 

The only answer was an elongated groan. 

“I’ll take that as a yes,” Stacie said. She pulled out her phone and scrolled through her contacts. “You want takeout?” 

Another groan, this one noncommittal. 

“Alright, I’ll get your usual.” 

Thirty minutes later, Beca had barely moved. She managed to take off her pants and kick her shoes and socks off. But other than rolling over slightly so she could see the TV, she remained in her spot. 

Stacie figured she’d give Beca until after they ate to try to coax her to speak. She knew that Beca’s stubbornness increased tenfold when she was in a shitty mood. So they sat in silence watching Chopped. Stacie was sitting in front of Beca on the floor, and she poked her side to get her attention. Beca muttered a “mmph”. 

“Want the last dumpling?” 

Beca shook her head. 

Okay, something was really wrong. 

“You never turn down a dumpling. What happened, babe?” 

Beca just shrugged. 

“Come on, it can’t be nothing.” 

“Tired.”

Stacie was starting to lose patience. How was she supposed to help if Beca wouldn’t tell her what was bothering her? 

“Is that all?” 

Beca shrugged again. “Just a shitty day.” 

“Okay, if you wanna talk about it you know where I live.” 

Stacie cleaned up their dinner by herself. She sighed when she saw the dishes stacked up in the sink, but decided to leave it until the morning. Surprisingly, when she came back from their bedroom after shedding her pants and slipping on an old t-shirt, she saw Beca scrubbing at the plates. 

Stacie came up behind her, wrapping her arms around Beca. She kissed the back of Beca’s head gently. “Thanks.” 

“No problem,” Beca’s voice seemed small. She put the last plate on the drying rack and turned around to face her girlfriend, hands gripping Stacie’s arm like she depended on it. “Can we go to bed early? I’m exhausted.” 

Stacie was just happy to hear Beca speak more than four words to her, so she nodded. Beca made a move to walk to the bedroom, but Stacie stopped her in her tracks, swiftly scooping her girlfriend up in her arms. Beca squealed, wrapping her legs around Stacie’s waist and arms around Stacie’s neck. For the first time that day, Stacie finally heard Beca laugh and it was music to her ears. 

“Precious cargo on board!” 

“Put me down!” Beca shouted between bursts of laughter as Stacie walked them to their bedroom. 

“Alright, if you say so.” Stacie dropped Beca onto their bed, the smaller woman still laughing. Stacie crawled up on top of Beca, kissing her neck and jaw and cheek. Beca sighed and stared up at Stacie. 

“I’m sorry I was acting like a dick earlier,” Beca whispered. 

“It’s okay.” Stacie tucked Beca’s hair behind her ear before placing a gentle kiss on her lips.“I just wanted to know if I could help.” 

“Not really. This new rapper I’m working with is just…” Beca fumbled with her words. 

“An asshole?” 

“Yeah, basically. And my boss told him the reason I was critiquing the dude was because I was on my period and then I spilled coffee on my pants and someone ate my lunch out of the fridge and now I’m really regretting letting you have the last dumpling.” Beca took a deep breath. Stacie’s hands cupped her face, urging her to look up. 

“I’m sorry you had a bad day.” Stacie rolled off of Beca, pulling up a thick blanket and wrapping it around both of them. Beca scooted closer, tucking her face into Stacie’s neck. “But you’re here now. So forget about today.” 

Beca mumbled something into Stacie’s neck. 

“Speak up, babygirl.” Stacie felt Beca’s lips form into a smile. 

“I said I’d try to forget about today.” 

“Good.” 

Stacie hummed and combed her fingers through the tangles in Beca’s hair. She got distracted by the cute little stray hairs at the back of Beca’s neck especially. Kisses were abundant, Beca occasionally kissing Stacie’s neck, and Stacie pressing her lips to Beca’s forehead. 

Beca was starting to drift off to sleep, her occasional comments made to Stacie becoming quieter and less coherent. Stacie could hardly hear what she was saying, but before both of them drifted off to sleep she head Beca speak louder than before. 

“I love you, Stacie.” 

Stacie smiled. 

“I love you too, Beca.” 


End file.
